Myself
by Leri
Summary: A veces nos sentamos a reflexionar sobre nuestras emociones. Ese es el caso de la pequeña Ginny


Myself  
By Leri  
  
Ese día lo vio llegar desde lejos como tantas otras veces. Era muy tímida para hablarle o para mirarlo de frente. Siempre que pasaba a su lado agachaba la cabeza y sentía como el color subía a sus mejillas.  
"Estúpida" se reprochaba mentalmente una vez él se hubiese marchado.  
"Sólo es una persona" Trataba de darse ánimos "Claro que una persona que me pone los nervios de punta".  
Siempre lo veía a una distancia prudente, sin que él se diera cuenta de su presencia. Conocía todo de él. Cada gesto, cada movimiento, lo había estudiado detenidamente. Lo conocía mejor que nadie, incluso mejor que sus inseparables amigos. ¿Entonces?... ¿Porqué no podía hablar con él más de tres palabras seguidas? ¿Es que acaso el efecto que él tenía sobre su persona era tan grande que hacía que las palabras se le quedaran atascadas en la garganta?  
No, no era eso y ella lo sabía. La razón por la cual no le hablaba y no se acercaba a él, a pesar de que su corazón se lo pedía a gritos, era el miedo ¿Miedo? Sí, miedo a ser rechazada, miedo de no ser correspondía, miedo de quedarse sola.  
Muchos pensarían que es una estupidez, pero para ella esa era una espina muy difícil de sacar. Era algo que no podía ignorar, pero que tampoco quería aceptar.  
Esa incertidumbre de no saber si era correspondida era terrible y lo sabía, como también sabía la solución. Pero no podía hacerla, era muy cobarde. Prefería seguir sufriendo ese "Tal vez" mil veces a confirmar su rechazo. Sabía que no lo soportaría, prefería morirse a escuchar de sus labios un "No te amo".  
Se maldecía a sí misma ¿Porqué tenía que ser tan cobarde? Lo único que tenía que hacer era armarse de valor y decirle lo que llevaba guardado tanto tiempo en su interior; sólo eso y la agonía terminaría para bien o para mal. Para mal... eso era lo que temía.  
"¡Oh! ¿Porqué no puedo?" Se decía mortificada. Sólo tenía que acercarse y decirle "me gustas". No eso era poco, lo amaba y de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Pero no quería amar sin ser amada. No podía soportar la idea de no ser correspondida. Era muy egoísta de su parte y lo sabía. Tendría que bastarle saber que él era feliz. Pero no podía, quería tenerlo para ella. Pero cuando pensaba en ello una voz le repetía al oído "¿Porqué crees que él se fijaría en ti? ¿Qué tienes que pueda gustarle? No tienes un buen cuerpo, nunca hablas nada coherente frente a él, es más, ni siquiera le hablas. Tonta, eso es lo que eres UNA TONTA ¿Y sabes porqué? PORQUE JAMÁS SE FIJARÁ EN TI". Esas últimas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza y hacían que pasara noches llorando desconsoladamente.  
No hablaba con nadie sobre esto y aunque quería no podía. Le parecía tonto hablar de ello con alguien más. Prefería guardar sus pensamientos y sentimientos en lo más profundo de su corazón, aunque esto significara aumentar el dolor. Pero era mejor así. Era mejor llevar una máscara frente a los demás. Una máscara sonriente y sin preocupaciones. Para que así nadie le preguntara cómo estaba. Le dolía usarla, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a utilizarla que sentía que jamás podría quitársela.  
Tal vez algún día podría dejar todas estas emociones atrás y comenzar de nuevo, ya no le temería al rechazo ni tendría miedo de no poder soportarlo.  
Tal vez algún día podría expresarle todo lo que lo quería. Y tal vez el comenzaría a notarla, a conocerla.  
Solo... Tal vez... algún día.  
  
FIN   
  
N/A: Bueno este es el primer fic que publico, aunque más que un fic lo veo como una especie de reflexión sobre lo que uno puede llegar a sentir en algunas ocasiones. Tal vez el motivo por el que decidí usar al personaje de Ginny en esta ocasión, en realidad lo hice basándome en mi propia persona. Cuando les leí esta historia a mis hermanas, ambas se sintieron identificadas. Creo que aunque todas (o todos en algunos casos) podemos llegar a sentirnos igual, es un estado de ánimo por él que todos los adolescentes pasamos. Es una sensación, en muchas ocasiones, bastante triste. Pero lo bueno es que es una sensación pasajera (aunque a veces tarde años) finalmente se va.  
Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado ( o al menos se hayan entretenido) leyendo esto. No espero muchos reviews pero si se quieren comunicar conmigo para hablar de lo que quieran pueden escribirme a leri18@yahoo.com.ar . Podemos intercambiar imágenes de Harry a montones (una pequeña colección que aún está creciendo. Ya cuento con más de 100 imágenes. Pero por supuesto no las he hecho yo todas tienen sus respectivos autores.). Hay algunas que están hermosas y me gustaría compartirlas. Es horrible tener algo o leer algo y no poder compartirlo con alguien.  
Muchos besos para todos  
Leri.  
P/D: Por cierto tengo escrito dos fic de Magic Knight Rayearth que pienso publicar junto con este. Me gustaria (si es que les gusta el manga y anime) que les hecharán una miradita ^_^. 


End file.
